


Kiss Marry Kill

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Assassination, Coma, Deadly Premonition, Euthanasia, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Heartbreak, Homophobic Language, Hydra (Marvel), Illusions, Memory Loss, Murder, Poisoning, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a tumblr post...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post...

[Based on this post...](http://gutterfortunecookie.tumblr.com/post/120220129491/eclipticmaus-gutterfortunecookie)

 

 

She kept her eyes forward as long as she could. The tears were close to stinging her eyes. Her friend was always having fun with her, poking around where he shouldn't. Any day but today was the start to try and mess with her.

Things were getting rough in her head. Family life, her mother's cross words about her future. Rosaline Derden sat in her apron and uniform as pressured tears glowed under her sunglasses. The bus was heading south to the hospital where she worked in the cafeteria. She had been tired from the night before, unpacking her things while her friend was out on the town with his own friends. Now he was irking her last nerve.

"Come on, Rosie," her friend chirped as he yanked the round, red sunglasses from her face, "Gimme a smile, you're too pretty to be sad."

"Get that damn camera out of my face, Bradley. I'm not in the mood this morning."

She tried her best to stay calm but it just wasn't her morning. Her back stayed to the back seat of the bus as the people at the front all looked out the windows in wonder. Maybe it was another police chase or some weird call to a robbery. She was focused on not drawing attention to herself.

"Gimme a smile and I'll give you a kiss..."

Rosaline snapped her head to him and braced herself on the seats. She'd never been thrown off a bus for fighting but she'd figured as long as there were no witnesses...

She rose to her feet in a rage.

"You sonofa..."

The bus screeched to a harsh halt. Her body was thrown forward as her friend caught her but her head hit the glass hard as she screamed. Her voice was drowned out by the screams of the other passengers. Rosaline's eyes were forced open as bursts of blue and rubble shot from the bridge the bus was on.

Panic spread as the passangers hit the window as she did.

"What the hell is happening?"

Her friend set her on the ground.

"Rosie stay here, I'm gonna check on everyone else."

The sounds of what sounded like loud gunfire and explosions shook the bus as the screaming got worse. The other people tried to pry open the doors of the bus to get away. Rosaline only ran to the back of the bus for cover as the windows began to shatter one by one. The phone went off in her apron pocket as she scrambled to retrieve it.

_"Rosaline! Where are you?!"_

"We're on the bridge. Mom? What's happening?! We're all trapped on the bus!"

_"Honey, stop panicking. Just tr..."_

The call was cut short as the bus jerked again, sending her body to the other side of the bus. Her phone slipped from her hand and disappeared under the feet of the passengers all moving for the open doors. Her head hit the side of the bus again as she formed herself into a ball as she wedged herself in between the safety of the seats. Rosalie figured the tighter she curled up, the more the sounds and destruction around her would stop but it never did.

She heard voices on the outside of the bus as her friend screamed out her name.

"Bradley? Bradley?!"

She waited for her friend to return but heard nothing except for the battlefield on the outside as ugly creatures screamed and hissed, fighting a few armored people on the edge of the bridge.

Rosaline almost didn't believe her eyes as she saw Captain America take one out with a man weilding a bow and arrow and a woman with nothing but her fists. The woman's fists crackled with electricity as a creature went down from her.

A loud clash of thunder ripped from the sky as a man safely fell from the sky, taking out a group of creature moving towards the group. Throught the front of the bus, she saw a single man walk towards something that looked like a monster, crashing through the street towards the bridge.

"Hey!"

She screamed for him as she ran out of the bus into the chaos outside. A turned back to the group, walking on as he turned into the Hulk.

"No freaking way..."

The Hulk punched the nose of the giant monster, sending it into the air as a missle set the creature on fire. The sight of it sent Rosaline running in the other direction away from the fire. She dove for the safety of an open car trunk as the bus rolled off the bridge and into the street below.

Roars filled the air as many more creatures surrounded the group, scaling the sides of the skyscrapers. Each of the members of the group split off with the woman staying on the ground next to Captain America. A hissing sound filled the air around the car Rosaline was hiding in. The woman looked to Rosaline in shock then to the top of the car as the trunk door shut suddenly.

"Hey! Open the door!"

A large metal knife pierced the trunk as she tried to move away, screaming as her face hit the side, cutting her lip in the process. A second later, she heard a loud thud on the car. The vehicle shifted on it's wheels. The lock in the middle of the hood hissed, filling the trunk with ringing and smoke.

The end popped open as the red headed woman stood there meeting Rosaline's brown eyes.

"Are you okay," she asked softly.

Rosaline shook her head, taking the hand that was offered to her. The woman pulled her from the trunk, surveying the rest of the bridge as more creatures landed in the rubble behind them.

"Hey, look at me, sweetie. I need you to run! Go now and hide!"

Rosaline found it hard to let go of the woman's hand but ran away between the cars, dodging what distruction she could. She tripped as her pant leg caught on something. She turned seeing her friend Bradley on the ground, bleeding out as he tried to drew in breath.

"Rosie," he wheezed as he held his bloody side, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you feelings..."

"No, no. Brad, stay awake. Please!"

"It's okay..."

The light faded from his eyes as he slumpped in her arms. Rosaline shook Bradley, not believing he was dead. More creatures were scaling the cars in front of her, taking fire to the remains of the group behind her.

"Help! Someone please!"

Her cries filled the noise in the sky along with the crafts of more creatures in the air. She held on to her friend as she cried. A lone creature with it's legs reduced to bloody stubs crawled in her direction as it clutched a knife in it's hand. As the creature raised its hand, Rosaline kicked her foot into the creature's eyes blinding it as it screamed. She grabbed the knife and swung as the blade pierced its throat.

She got to her feet and grabbed another of its weapons, blugdening its head and turned seeing the woman rush behind her.

"Hey," she yelled, slapping Rosaline across the face, "I told you to run!"

She saw the tears in her eyes as she also saw the young man dead on the ground.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave him here."

Rosaline suckerpunched the woman taking her completely by surprise. The woman lunged forward, tackling Rosaline to the ground as she tried to fight the woman. Her back hit the ground hit as the woman straddled her.

"What the hell, you crazy bitch!"

Knife hit the window of the car where Rosaline was once standing.

"You should be more careful."

Rosaline spotted a creature on the hood of the car. She grabbed the woman, turning them away at the last second as the creature fired its weapon. The woman reached for the gun she dropped as Rosaline pulled out her Mace and sprayed the creature to distract him while the woman shot it in the head.

"Maybe you should be more careful."

The woman rolled her eyes and pulled Rosaline to her feet.

"Go and find a place to hide!"

"Fine."

"Don't make me come and find you! You'll regret making me mad!"

"Promise," Rosaline asked with a grin.

The woman's serious face disappeared for a minute and replaced itself with a small smile as a small bomb went off next to them, sending Rosaline into the nearest car. Her head hit the small car, leaving a dent in the side as Rosaline slipped from consciousness.

-

Natalie stayed with the woman as long as she could but as long as the Chitauri were on Earth, things were only going to get worse. She was able to get to the roof of Stark Tower and help shut off the portal. The young woman was where she left her on the sidewalk with the woman's sweat under her head for support. There was smoke damage to her and she was bleeding from her many cuts as Natasha waited for paramedics.

Days after Loki was taken back to Asgard, the woman was taken to DC to be under the care of Shield. Other people that were injured were taken to the local hospitals in Manhattan but this woman saved her life so Natasha would make sure she was really cared for.

The young woman suffered too may blows to the head and was put in a medical induced coma until her brain healed itself. Natasha watched so many surgeries performed on the young woman so that she was stable enough to have visitors. 

"So, Rosaline Irene Derden. Does she have a next of kin?"

"Just a mother and maybe a stepfather. They'll be here within the hour."

Natasha waited, looking into the room for whatever reason she didn't remember. Rosaline was laying peacefully in the bed, her brown hair rested in waves. The bruises on her skin were starting to heal with her cuts showing no signs of infections.

 _Why would this woman save my life_ , she thought to herself.

Time passed too quickly as she was greeted by a curvy older woman, no doubting her mother with a slightly younger man that had no resemblence to the mother or Rosaline.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"She was in the middle of the wreckage during the battle of New York. She was caught on one of the buses stuck on..."

"God, that is just like her, being where all the damn trouble is."

"Is she going to be okay," said the man, stepping around her mother.

"Obviously, she's not! Look at her!"

The woman was quickly getting on Natasha's nerves as she tried to draw attention away from the quiet hallway.

"Did you want to go in and see her?"

"I can see her from right here, thank you. Why wasn't she taken to a medical facility on the island? She got some alien disease that she had to be taken all the way to DC? God knows we drove five hours to get here."

"She's getting the best possible care here because she was willing to sacrific herself to save me."

"Yeah, okay. I'm sorry, who are you?!"

"Natasha Romanoff, I'm a high level agent with SHIELD."

"Oh, you're one of them. You all did this to her because you all can't keep your shit straight."

"Nina..."

"Shut up, Christopher!"

Natasha rolled her eyes down the hallway as she spotted Stark halting with fresh coffee in his hands. He leaned over the counter, talking to two young RNs.

"She suffered so many blows to the head in New York and her head will need time to recover."

"Well," said the woman as she pushed the black hair from her shoulder, "when does she go off support."

"What?"

"She's obviously not going to wake up. Look at her, she chose to be out there like a dumbass instead of being at work."

"You don't know that. She ran for what safety she could and a friend of hers was killed in that bridge too."

"Serves him right too," she sighed.

Natasha clenched her fists as a RN from the station Tony was at wedged past them into the room.

"Excuse me," barked her mother, "where are you going?"

"Checking her vitals, it's my job."

The nurse slammed the door behind her and began checking on Rosaline.

"You can't just take her off life support. She's not dead."

"Excuse me but are you a doctor?"

"She's in a medically induced coma so she can get better."

"What happens if she doesn't? No need in wasting equipment and time when someone else could use that bed."

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's your daughter in there. Don't you care?"

"Please, she made her choice being out there."

Natasha took a step forward as she balled her hands into a fist. Tony stepped in at the last minute.

"Nat, it's okay. At ease."

"You're kidding, right?"

Tony tossed her a wink before turning to Rosaline's mother and boy toy.

"Hi there. Tony Stark aka Ironman, was in New York fighting off aliens. We all just seem a little bit worked up from Ms..."

"Rosaline."

"Thank you, Natalie. Rosaline made a choice to fight back but did save a few lives while she was up and kicking. You must be her mother. Here, coffee? Iced decaf soy to calm the nerves."

Rosaline's mother accepted the coffee as Tony buttered the two visitors, leaving Natasha to watch in disgust. She saw the nurse forgetting to check other parts of Rosaline as the nurse scurried from the room.

"There's a bit of raw energy coming from the hall. Let me just talk with my friend real quick."

"What a gentleman," purred her mother as she sipped the coffee.

Tony stepped aside with Natasha.

"What are you playing, Stark?"

"Here, put this on. I'll get you a real one later."

Tony slipped a small wedding band into her hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"A lifeline for you both. You want to keep her alive and get rid of her mother. Ten bucks says she's allergic to lesbians as much as she's allergic to the cheap botox in her face."

"How do you know this will work?"

"Shield is paying for the medical bills. Say you are and that it was just a coincidence that she was on the bridge. Just say you asked her months ago and didn't want to tell the mother because you wanted it to be a surprise. I can bribe witnesses for when you popped the question."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you?"

Natasha slipped the ring on her finger and quickly looked at Rosaline's hand, seeing a another band on her ring finger.

"I'm just saying, no offense, I'm her mother and I know what's best for my child."

Natasha waited until her mother began to slip her coffee.

"I'm her fiancee and I'm the one paying for her to be here."

Coffee spit from the woman's mouth as Natasha smiled on the inside.

"Fucking liar! My daughter ain't no dyke!"

"Well," said Tony blindly pointing to Natasha's hand then to Rosaline's, "The evidence doesn't lie."

"It's true," said the first RN from the nurse's station. "She asked that the ring be kept on while she's been asleep."

"We only wanted it to be a surprise," said Natasha innocently as she crossed her arms.

Nina clutched the coffee as she threw it in Natasha's face. Natasha felt the ice cubes from the coffee tumble from her jacket as she remained calm.

"I hope you two enjoy each other's company in hell."

The woman walked away with her heels clinking to the hard floor with the young man following behind her. Natasha wiped her face and went into Rosaline's room to fetch the borrowed ring.

"How do you know she won't be back," asked Stark as he poked his head in the room.

"If she wanted to come back, she wouldn't have used coffee to hurt me."

She placed the rings in Tony's hand and was left in silence as she sat next to Rosaline's sleeping body.

"I can see where you get your stubborness from. Let's just hope you're not a total cunt like her. She probably looked like you without all that plastic in her face."

Natasha ran her thumb over a small cut on Rosaline's cheek. It would heal nicely over time, blending in to her skin.

"You should have been more careful. It's more my job to keep people like you protected. I'm still thankful for what you did. Just don't tell them that you made me smile."

Natasha sat for hours at Rosaline's side thinking of a reason to leave. Instead she watched the young woman sleep, memorizing every freckle on her arms, the arch of her brows, small things that spiked her curiosity. The day slowly bled to night and then into the early morning when she got an assignment from Fury.

She felt like she didn't want to leave as she pulled a small moblie phone from her pocket.

"I know I haven't said much but this kind of means you're on your own. I know a few people in New York that can move your things here because I'm confident that you'll be fine. You just need to relax."

Natasha pushed the small burner under Rosaline's hand, tucking it securly under her fingers.

"If you do wake up, there's only one number in here. Call it any time and I'll be back to help you."

She wanted to amused herself to see if Rosaline would shake her head. She turned and walked out of the hospital without another word to Fury's office for the next job.

The damage to Rosaline's head had cleared and healed beautifully. All that she had to do was wake up. Natasha visited her as much as she could, seeing the same woman in the same position every time. She found herself using her free time, finding information about Rosaline, just for a background check, or that's what she tried telling herself.

Each time she looked further, she found heartache but also a reason more to smile. Rosaline's past was filled with sadness and therapists and support groups. The woman was definitly a fighter just like her.

Days turned to weeks, then to months.

"Happy birthday, Rosaline."

Natasha walked into the room months later, not seeing the doctor bent over Rosaline as she stopped.

"Hello, you must be the fiancée."

"She... is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. There is actually good news. Last night, she moved her fingers when a nurse was checking up on her. There are other parts of her that are moving slowly but surely."

Natasha felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"So, she'll be fine?"

"She'll need a few days but for the most, she'll survive."

The doctor stopped next to Natasha, pulling a tissue from his pocket to give her. She didn't realize she was crying. Sentiment wasn't her thing, she stood next to Rosaline's bed as she took her hand.

"I knew you'd be okay."

"How long have you known her?"

"A little under a year, kind of a spontaneous thing."

"You two look cute together."

Natasha bent over for and kissed Rosaline on the lips for appearences sake. Natasha lingered for a second, feeling her lips tingle as she stood up straight. Love wasn't her thing either. She had never kissed a female before and it hadn't felt anything like what Katy Perry had described.

Natasha moved from the bed, feeling herself being jerked back as Rosaline's hands tightened around wrist. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath as started to flail wildly. The doctor ran to the bed to check Rosaline. Natasha pried her hand away and watched as Rosaline slowly regained her breath and fell back to sleep.

The doctor gave her a sedetive and left the room. Natasha was shaken by what she had just seen. Her phone rang as she replied to an urgent call from the Strike team.

"I need to go," she told Rosaline as she slept, "I'll be back but when I do, we'll talk about what happened and about some other things too..."

She checked the burner, seeing it still charged under Rosaline's palm. Natasha paced from the room, unable of who to tell about what happened. Tony would never let her live it down. Rogers would be a close bet but she was never a sharing person. She would focus instead on finding someone for him, just not Rosaline...

-

_Rosaline... I'm so sorry, Rosaline._

Natasha's head hit the back of the van as it rolled on. Her hands started to ache in the large cuffs. Her shoulder wound was quickly bleeding out and this wasn't the way she thought she'd go. These could have been her last moments and she would never see Rosaline again. What if Hydra had gotten to her too? What if they had followed her every move right to Rosaline's hospital bed.

She watched Hill pull off her helmet and burn through the cuffs and floor. Escaping and planning to take down Hydra would be easy but all she could think about was Rosaline. If they knew she was alive, they would go for her.

-

Her eyes fixed on the Triskellion in the distance as the rubble fell to the ground, she unstrapped herself from the helicopter as she leapt for the hospital roof below.

"Romanoff, be careful!"

"You and Wilson go find Rogers! I just need to make sure she's fine."

Her heart raced as she kicked the door in and jumped down the stairs to Rosaline's floor. There was gunfire as a few Strike members were making their way down the hall as innocent bystanders ducked for cover as the police were trying to survive at the nurse's station. Natasha subdued them as the remaining police cuffed them on the floor. She ran to the open hospital room as the doctor was calmly injecting a needle into Rosaline's IV feed.

"Stop!"

She pointed her gun at the doctor's head as he turned smiling.

"Glad you could join us, Agent Romanoff. How fast do you think you can pull the triggar before the whole syringe enters her system. She'd go peacefully, you know."

"This is your last warning, stand down!"

The doctor smiled as he moved his thumb to the end of the needle and started to push down. Natasha finger slowly moved to the trigger as movement caught her eye. Rosaline's eyes snapped open as her arm shot for her IV needle. She ripped it from her arm and swung up stabbing the doctor in the neck. The doctor yelled out in pain, stumbling back as Natasha put a bullet in his head. His body fell on top of Rosaline as she screamed. She kicked herself from the bed and away from the dead body as she trembled in shock. Natasha dove after her, pulling her to the other side of the room and safely into her arms.

Rosaline couldn't find her voice as Natasha called for any available reinforcements. She finally snapped out of it, looking up to Natasha.

"You...

"I know. I have a lot to explain but you're safe now."

"Good. I don't think I can handle any more surprises. I'm Rosaline, by the way."

She held up her hand, giving Natasha a weak smile.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff, finally glad to meet you."

"I know, I heard everything. You're the only that was able to shut my mother up."

Natasha could feel herself blush as she hid her face in Rosaline's hair.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I was thinking about a spring wedding anyway. We're not inviting her..."

Natasha laughed as she kissed Rosaline's head.


	2. Marry

 

Why was there always silence? She eyed herself in the mirror, wondering why she didn't change before meeting with Rosaline. Would it have been better for this to happen if she was in civilian clothes? Six months and she was bonding quickly with Rosaline from the year she'd met her in New York. The song playing in the diner outside was catchy and cheerful, something Rosaline would like. Natasha never hummed to herself, she never knew how to occupy herself to carry a tune but yeah, Rosaline always sang. A song, any song would play on the radio and she would now it in an instant, it made the lyrics seem clear.

Her knuckles curled under the side of the diner sink as she shook her head.

"Why can't I choose?"

She had spent any chance she could with Rosalie as an escape from Shield and the bad things that threatened the world. She was trained by Shield to protect people from those threat but with Rosaline, she felt a small bit of humanity restored to herself. She also felt a stronger pull to Banner and knew she couldn't keep both at her wrist. For the first time in her life, Natasha felt vulnerable.

She wiped the rest of the dirt from her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. Natasha couldn't wait to get cleaned up as she wanted to have breakfast with Rosaline.

"You'll only make this worse if you wait..."

She left the restroom, making it back to the table where she left Rosaline.

"Welcome back, they brought breakfast!"

Natasha slid into the other side of the booth, looking to the smile on Rosaline's face as she bit into her pancakes. She eat her friut salad in silence, trying to avoid Rosaline's eyes, which failed terribly. She could never resist her eyes.

"So you leave for Sokovia next month?"

"Day after next week. How about your trip to Europe?"

"I'll be with my Aunt after all the shit that happened with Shield. We'll be in Germany and France. She also wants to stalk Bono in Ireland."

"Good luck finding him. I've tried..."

Natasha pushed around the fruit as she felt Rosaline mush whipped cream on her nose to get her attention.

"Hey hey, you there?"

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted."

"Yeah, my beautiful smile will do that."

" _Shit_ ," Nat cursed to herself. Rosaline poked her foot softly into Natasha's side.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need to talk again? You are still in your uniform and you look like you went through something rough."

Rosaline was always there when Natasha had no one to talk to. She finally looked up, wiping the cream on her nose and saw the worry in Rosaline's face.

_"Everything will be alright..."_

"Nat?"

"I think I need to stop spending time with you."

Rosaline arched her eyebrow as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I've been leading you on to believing _this_ was more than it was."

"Oh..."

Rosaline cleared her throat, clinking her cup to the hand as her hand shook for a second. Natasha watched her bite her lips, avoiding her stare as she looked to unfinished plate of pancakes.

"So you understand how I feel about you?"

"Yes, and you know how I..."

Natasha took a breath.

"Okay," answered Rosaline.

"Okay?"

"We're not dating, Nat. Stop trying to act like... Shit..."

"Rosaline, look at me."

She only stared out the window.

"I can't. If I do, I'm gonna start crying."

"Well, like you said, _we're not dating_. I'm sorry if you thought this was something else."

"Yeah, I am too. I really liked you."

"Don't say it like that, Rose." She reached for Rosaline as she slid out of Natasha's reach. "We can still..."

Rosaline kept her mouth shut as she grabbed her bag and began to walk away.

"No. That's not how this works. You've never been in a real relationship. I can't just have half of you. Smile while I train and watch you from afar like shit will be cool. I just can't do it, Natasha."

"You're overreacting."

"No, I was about to start overreacting when I was about to ask if you wanted to move in, but, hey, apparently I misread the extent of our relationship when you keep holding my hand. Did you know that I have Barton's _and_ Roger's number in my phone? Every time you come back from a mission, they always call me because they can't reach you. They always ask if you are with me or if you're with Dr. Banner again."

"Rosel..."

Rosaline grabbed Natasha's face, leaving a bold kiss to her lips in the empty diner. Natasha wasn't sure how she felt now. Rosaline let go and reached into her pocket, taking out some money and tossing it to the table.

"That's for my share of breakfast."

"So what happens now?"

"You do your job and save the world. You stay out of my life and if you feel a bit peckish, don't come downstairs to my grill because I will refuse to feed you. I can't exactly tell you to stay out of the Triskellion, now _that_ would be overreacting." Rosaline shifted the strap of her bag as she turned to the door as tears streamed from her eyes.

"In all seriousness though, I hope he makes you happy and I don't care if he is the Hulk, if he breaks you heart, I'm going to tear him a new asshole. Here," Rosalie tossed a small jewelry box to the table in front of Natasha, crashing into her plate, "I wasn't sure when your birthday was and I thought you would like this. Figure out what you want, Natasha because I already know what I want."

Natasha was afraid to look up but did anyway as she watched one of her only friends walk out the door and out of her life. Her finger stroked the top of the red velvet box. She was too heartbroken to open it so she sat in the booth looking at the full cup of hot chocolate and pancakes drenched in syrup across from her, knowing Rosaline would never be sitting across from her and watch her beautiful smile.

"I didn't think this through..."

Natasha felt the past six months of precious time with Rosalie slip from her fingertips as she held back her tears.

"What am I going to do now?"

This was what happened when she shut the one door of her life and let another open. She saw Rosaline pace down the street as she refused to wipe her falling tears. Natasha left the diner with the jewelry box in her pocket and head held up high, she would let Banner know how she felt and hopefully, he would be as understanding than Rosaline was...

-

What was really scary about vertigo? Maybe falling off the side to your death below but the higher the structure of Sokovia lifted into the sky, the more at peace she felt.

Again, she thought of her...

"You should call her, say goodbye."

"She may not pick up."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to try if we fail... You may not get another chance for a signal if we keep going higher."

"I may never see another view like this."

"No, but she's much prettier," said Steve with a wink as he gave Natasha privacy.

Natasha picked up a mobile she found lying in the street and punched in the number she knew by heart. Her heartrate rose as the phone rang.

"I don't deserve this call. She's not going to pick up."

She almost pulled the phone away until she heard the panic of people of the other line. She knew it was her calling, leaving the call silent for the most part. Nat heard her voice shake.

"You're up there, aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"And I'm the one person you called?"

"I'd rather my last words be with you. Where are you now?"

"We're stuck in Paris, our flight to Berlin just got cancelled... because of this... we're watching it on the news now."

"I don't want to scare you but if we fail, there won't be anywhere for you to run so try to keep yourself calm. I don't have much time but if there's some chance..."

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to Natasha, I shouldn't have said those things."

"No, I'm sorry. You deserve so much better."

"But I wanted you..."

Natasha felt her heart break as she heard Rosaline choke back a weak sob. Natasha could only manage a single tear. There was no taking back her choice.

"I know."

"It's going to fall, isn't it?"

"We're trying to keep it from happening."

"Then I guess you better get going and save the world again."

"Rosaline?"

"Yeah, Nat?"

The phone was starting to cut out from the altitude, Natasha fought the lump forming at the back of her throat, trying to spit out the words.

"I lov..."

The static disappeared completely as Natasha checked the screen. The signal had finally cut off the call leaving Natasha in complete despair. Events were happening too fast but she was used to this kind of thing.

"You'll see her again," said Steve as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Natasha as she started back on the city. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath ready to fight.

"Romanoff, you okay" asked Steve.

Why did she see her face? Bruce was there with her, ready to go at a moments notice but it was Rosaline at the back of her mind. Why?

"Natasha? What's the status on Banner?"

She looked to the blank screen only seeing the reflection of the other agents on the Helicarrier behind her. She couldn't focus on herself.

"He's AWOL, Fury. He's gone and in stealth."

"Time to move on, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess."

She did what she could to keep busy but in the early hours of the morning the next day, Natasha hid herself in a quiet hallway to seek privacy. She pulled the red velvet box from her uniform, hearing a creak in the handle as she open it.

She wanted to think it was a simple necklace but it was so beautiful. The chain was a strong silver. Hanging from it was a jeweled spider with black and clear diamonds. She wore jewelry all the time when she was undercover but this shining diamonds were cold in her hands.

She held the spider close to her heart, mad at herself that she let go of Rosaline. If she called her now, she would cave and end up on Rosaline's doorstep instead of giving her the chance to move on and live her life. That was what Rosaline deserved.

-

_Seven months later, Halloween night..._

 

"Everyone ready?"

Natasha wasn't sure of why she said yes to Tony and the rest of the Avengers about going out but it was a chance to clear her head. She did her best to be alone and focus on her work with Shield. She felt others laugh at her behind her back when Banner left and when Rosaline moved up from the Triskellion cafeteria and into head on training as an agent, all without acknowledging her past relations with Natasha. She was left behind, now just trying to survive on her own.

Tonight could be a chance to for her to relax. Right, yeah...

The khol black mermaid dress she chose was already being regretted as Rhodes helped her from the limo, making her way up the stairs of the gala as she slipped her black lace mask on. Tony was already inside with Vision staying at the compound. She followed Steve and Wanda into the dim ballroom, surrounded by festive decor. Everyone was in costume while Natasha went as herself, a black widow. Her hair was twisted up in a high bun under the thin feathers of her mask. On her neck was the necklace Rosaline gave her. It all seemed fitting for her.

She took in a breath, taking Rhodey's arm, leading her to their table.

"You okay, Natasha?"

"Yeah, I'm just not a people person."

"Here, have a few of these," he said passing her a champagne flute, "you'll be fine."

"Stark did a good job tonight."

"Yeah, I made sure he didn't put you on the list."

Tonight, Tony was hosting a charity action for a woman to go to the highest bidder. Rhodey was able to get Hill to take her place as she sat in silence. She sipped flute after flute, feeling nothing as she watched the ladies in costumes showing off their talents like circus animals but at least it was for a good cause.

Maria went up on the stage in her tight kimono and geta sandals. She had Tony sit on a chair as she threw knives at an apple on top of his head. The floor went wild as she finished biting into the apple and raising $20,000.

"Thank you for this, James."

"No problem. You need more to drink?"

"No," she said rising from her seat, "I need something stronger."

After all she consumed, she was still able to walk in a straight line to the open bar.

"Hey, give me the strongest thing you have."

She waited as the crowd clapped for the winning of $17,500 for a lady Senator from the west coast. Winning ladies were sitting with the gentlemen that won them, feeling important. She almost felt like going to Tony and telling him to add her to the roster. Then again, that would only make everyone intimidated by her. Who would want the Black Widow?

"I'm sure there are plenty of people that will want you, Natasha," said Wanda from behind her in her Red Riding Hood costume.

"Please, stay out of my head."

"I don't have to, I see the look on your face. Why so much heartache from the itsy bitsy spider?"

"I'm just used to it, now I'm waiting for my wake-up call."

"Alright, ladies and gentleman," called Tony from the stage, "Next woman on the stage tonight is actually for men and women so _everyone_ get your pens ready. With the help of her lovely assistant, retired pararescueman Sam Wilson, I present Ms. Marilyn Monroe aka Rosaline Derden!"

Natasha spit up her vodka as she turned to the stage, seeing a beaming Rosaline. She had completely changed herself. Her hair was no longer a dull black but a playful blonde out of The Seven Year Itch. The band striked up with jazz thundering the room. Sam took her hand dressed as one of the Howling Commandos, twirling her into his arms.

"Would this count as your wake-up call?"

"Ms. Derden is an up and coming agent of Shield, loves sushi, and singing."

Natasha watched Rosaline move across the floor. Her dress spun as a white blur, hypnotizing her into a sad smile.

"Go on, Natasha..."

_She could have been mine..._

Sam lifted her from the ground, spinning her in the air as her number went up. Her heels must have been four inches and she still moved flawlessly. Every eyes was on her, _her_ Rosaline. So many shouts filled the room, making her jealous. She only sipped the vodka that was given to her, not wanting to look at the highest bidder take what was hers.

The trumpets of the band silenced, leaving Sam and Rosaline with applause.

"Alright, go Derden! $25,000! Sir, step up and claim your prize from the Falcon. Alright let's see who we have next..."

Natasha looked away. She knew she never should have come. She snatched the bottle of vodka from the bartender and headed for the doors. There were so many things she had to sort out in her head.

Rosaline looked up to the bar, she didn't know why but she knew someone was there and she knew who it was wearing that jeweled spider around her neck. She moved into the chair next to the young entrepreneur that won her for the evening.

"Are you okay," he asked her.

"I am now," she said with a false smile.

Rosaline stayed as pleasant as she could to her gentleman for the whole night. They drank, danced, and talked but really, she just wanted the night the end so she could go home.

 _I knew sooner or later, I'd have to see her_ , she thought to herself.

"I've had a lovely night, Ms. Monroe. How about a nightcap," he asked so innocently.

"I really shouldn't, I have training in the morning."

He slowly pushed her into a dim hallway, his hand slowly curved at the lower part of her back. His lips were at the bottom of her neck, toying with her fake pearl necklace. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone...

"Okay, but we're going to my place."

She took his hand, trying to make him behave for the car ride home. Just this thing tonight and then make it to tomorrow. She pulled him into her staircase by the hand, leading him up to her floor when she stopped, seeing a woman sitting at her doorstep, mumbling in Russian.

"Shit, Nat..."

Rosaline ran up the stairs with the young man catching her by the wrist.

"Wait, what about us?"

"My friend needs me."

"But I paid for you," he said tightening his grip on her wrist.

Rosaline smiled and pulled out her compack Icer, shooting her date. She was at the top of the landing before his body hit the carpet. Rosaline knelt next to Natasha as she looked up through her glazed eyes.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see but I... I need to talk to someone, there's no one left to talk to."

"I'm glad to see you too. You smell like a fucking potato, by the way."

"Stolichnaya," she said waving the empty bottle, "I don't drink."

"I'm sure you don't, come on let's get you inside."

Rosaline lifted Natasha to her feet and pushed her inside of the apartment.

"What about him?"

"Let the smaller kids mug him, he'll be fine in the morning."

Rosaline helped Natasha to her to her couch.

"What are you wearing?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking. I didn't even want to come out tonight but Tony kept on insisting."

"It seems like your back bone is getting a wee bit soft, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha burst out into tears, scaring Rosaline as she took Natasha into her arms.

"I'm sorry! I wanted you both and I should've stayed with you..."

"Hey, stop doing that. It's okay, I'm still here like I said I'd be. You know I can't do anything to Banner, right? Dying by the Hulk isn't my way to go..."

Natasha stayed quiet as Rosaline took a knife from her garter.

"This thing must be tight on you," she said slicing the dress from the hem to Natasha's thigh.

"I didn't know what to go as so I went by myself."

"And might I say how ravishing you looked tonight minus the drunken mess."

"Where did you get the necklace, let alone the money for it?"

"I took a loan from Stark. I'm slowly paying him back. It looks better on you than it did on the display."

Rosaline moved from the couch and pulled of her dress and heels as Natasha watched.

"Why are you so good to me, Rosaline?"

She slipped back to the couch, pulling Natasha to her chest.

"Because I think I love you, Nat. That's as honest as I can be right now. I think about you every day, even when I sleep."

"You do? We barely know anything about each other."

"You can always start."

Natasha's head started to spin.

"I can't have kids, it was part of my training. I was ster...," Natasha hiccuped, covering her mouth as Rosaline reached for an empty candy bowl.

"Was that why he left?"

"No, he couldn't have any either. He left to try and protect me from himself."

"If it's any conselation, I don't think I can have kids. None of the known women in my family were supposed to give birth. My mom said she couldn't give birth and she never wanted kids. I shouldn't even be here, I was the 1% of the pill that got through."

"That must mean you're here for a reason."

"To be here for you..."

Natasha smiled as she held Rosaline tighter.

"Is there a chance we can start over?"

"You say start over, we'll have to redo every single conversation we've ever had and that doesn't mean bailing when you're scared. You think you could do that?"

"I don't know. I just want to stay here for a little while then I'll go home."

"You're too pretty and way too drunk to leave. I'm not letting you go out there."

"No?"

"No..."

-

"No."

"What? Why not? Rosaline's wearing a veil..."

"I'm wearing the flower. Somehow she ended up with the veil."

"No, I'm not. Stop scaring my baby, Wilson. The vail itches."

Rosaline had picked the lock to Natalie's room, smiling as she pranced toward the body length mirror with a white lily in her hand. All that she was missing was her wedding dress.

"Rose, you can't be in here. It's bad luck. Why aren't you dressed?"

Rosaline pinned Natasha to the seat as she started to pin the red curls around the flower.

"Actually, the myth goes that it's that the _groom_ isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding and we're both the bride so everything is still good in the world."

"Then you are you armed?"

"Aren't you," Rosaline asked with a wink, "Bobbi had me training earlier to get rid of nerves."

"You know we start in ten minutes..."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready."

Natasha blushed as Rosaline walked out the door. Sam offered his arm to Natasha as she rised from the vanity.

"Did you ever think this would happen?"

They stopped at the front of the chapel, looking in on the guests that were seated.

"I never actually thought I would have anybody."

"Now your about to one for life."

Natasha turned behind her, seeing Pepper walk her down the hall. The moment froze when Rosaline took her hand.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? We could always run away and elope."

"No, we can do this."

Natasha held her hand tightly as the room looked back to them. In her life, all of the dangerous missions in the world didn't scare Natasha as much as this did now. Every eye was on them as they walked to the alter, hand in hand. They refused anything big to Tony's insistence. Just a room, witnesses and a officient. And each other.

"I believe you both wrote your own vows. Who wants to go first?"

"I will before I forget," said Natasha as she handed her flowers to Sam.

Rosaline's hand fit perfectly into hers.

"Rose... Crap, I thought this was... I think that's the point. None of this has been easy on us. It's a bit odd telling people how we met but I can only tell them the truth. We saved each others lives back in New York. Saved you from Hydra, everytime the world seemed like it was going to end, I kept picturing you, knowing I couldn't let it end. I know about... under 100 ways to kill someone, you know my top three favorite ways. I used to think love was for children but do I know? I would gladly within reason, do whatever it take to protect the woman I love, everyday for the rest of my life."

She reached up wiping a tear from Rosaline.

"Nat, there's so many things in this world that I don't understand like you do. I'm not as well trained like you, know how to make the right shots when a situation turns bad but I do know I can't live without you. Sometimes I feel a little inadequite when I'm with you. I can't promise that I'll protect you from everything but I will always give you a reason to come home, to me. I promised to always be there when you needed me and I'm sure the next couple years by your side isn't going to kill me."

"We'll see..."

"The rings?"

Natasha was calm as she would disfusing a ticking bomb as she placed the ring on Rosaline's finger. Every embrace, every hand held, every permanent kiss circled the band as Rosaline placing her own ring on Natasha.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronouce you Rosa and Natalie Rushman. Ladies, you may now kiss your brides."

Natasha pulled Rosaline to her, flooding herself with happiness as she kissed Rosaline. There were no witnesses, no Avengers in the room that clapped and cheered for them. There were no flashing lights to blind them. All that Natasha could feel was the love from Rosaline as she took her hand, leading her back down the aisle.

"Aren't you glad we chose a spring wedding?"

"I'm still glad we didn't invite your mother..."

 


	3. Kill

 

The room was warm as the Virginia summer air drifted in. It was warmer because Rosaline was asleep on top of her stomach. She had grown to being bare in front of Rosaline, especially after the night before. Natasha wanted to stay where she was, in the bed with Rosaline, doing nothing but being with her.

She kept her eyes closed, trying to stretch out the minute when she would have to leave her again. Rosaline shifted over her, dragging her head on Natasha as she tried moving up on her neck. She gave a groan, softly plopping on top of Natasha again.

"Happy anniversary."

Rosaline turned her head with Natasha pushing the loose black strands from Rosaline's head.

"And to you too, my Black Widow."

She smiled into Natasha's naked skin as her button down shirt was quickly gathering at her waist. Rosaline started at her navel, kissing at the smooth scar and moved up until she straddled Natasha, kissing her lips softly.

"Two hours," Rosaline whispered into Natasha's parted lips.

"Not today."

"One hour."

"No one's going to call today."

A chime filled the room as Natasha's Shield cell rang.

"Ha! I fucking knew it!"

"Stop," smiled Natasha as she rolled over Rosaline.

"I should have bet money on that."

Natasha's hand covered Rose's mouth as she answered her phone.

"This is Romanoff. Yes, sir. No. I understand. Thank you. Yes, sir."

She ended the call, looking back to the mattress.

"Go. I'll just be here keeping the bed warm."

"I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you."

"How will you do that? Charlton Heston is dead and I already have everything I want."

_"We should be considering this now. Just for the sake of being prepared."_

_"We'll talk about it when I get home."_

_"What else are we going to do?"_

_"Anything you want..."_

"Besides me, for a temporary basis."

"Mmm, ouch," giggled Rosaline. "Go! So you can come back home."

Natasha moved from the bed as Rosaline watched her naked wife disappear into the bathroom. She turned on her side, sniffing the shirt Natasha wore from the night before.

Rosaline was thankful for the time she had, either she was training until all hours of the morning or Natasha was always off on assignment. Rosaline rolled to her side and listened to the sound of water running down the drain. Would a child be in the best interest for them?

"I'll see you when you wake up."

Rosaline opened her eyes, seeing moonlight shining through the open windows as her head hit the pillows. Sleep was so easy for her, she'd missed Natasha and probably wouldn't see her for the next few weeks or even months.

"Well it was great while it lasted."

Rosaline stayed up cleaning, eating and practicing her hand-to-hand as the hours slowly stretched by. Soon enough, she strapped on her training gear and headed for the academy for her assessment. This would be what would advanced her in Shield or keep her down as an Agent in suit.

She waited in the grey room for someone to walk through the doors. The knob turned, letting in Director Fury and her supervising officer, Bobbi Morse. Fury opened up a folder in his hand as Rosaline felt her stomach flip. The silence wasn't helping. She was scared to fail the assessment and wash-out from Shield, she didn't want to embarrass Natasha, not now.

" _Level 2 Agent Rosaline Irene Derden_. Your progress is promising but slower in a few under fields, maybe no missions overseas yet. Combat is wonderful. Agility needs work. Field work is exceptional with improvisation and done well with a partner. The only thing that worries me is that you're okay with dicing someone with karambits."

"You did let her choose the weapon she wanted, Director Fury. She liked the look and also liked the way it took someone down," said Bobbi with her arms crossed at the chest.

"She does like getting close but body count is always low. You've moved her on to the staff, see where that gets us. She'll need constant supervision. Anyone give her a name yet?"

"She's had some. I believe _Bitch_ is the most common for an unknown reason."

Rosaline tried her best not smile. Everyone knew who she was, or that least who she was married to. She wanted to make a name for herself, so that she would be a partial equal to Natasha.

"I'm sure, act serious Bobbi."

"Talon, Ribbons, Slash but none of those really working but I overheard a few fresh Academy initiates head for slasher movie names. _Lee Ray, Lakeshore, Kruger, Voorhees_."

"Myers is already taken by the 900 agent that were given their name at birth."

"Slash it is then," grinned Rosaline.

Fury closed the folder with his expression unchanged.

"I understand you have an emotional past but I also know that you don't like hurting people."

"Correction, sir. I don't like hurting people that don't deserve it. If it's me or them, I will play by prison rule and come out alive."

"You're being promoted, Derden but not as much as I had hoped. You've made it to level 3."

"Thank you, thank you so much Dire..."

Rosaline felt sick for a moment as her nerves almost got the best of her. She shook Fury's hand and was left with Bobbi as she locked the door behind him.

"You okay, Rose?"

"I thought I... I'll survive. Level 3..."

"Yeah, I know. It's a lot to take in. You've earned it. Happy anniversary, by the way."

"Thanks, we were only able to enjoy the night, then she got called on assignment. It's like everything I get less and less time with her."

"You got to enjoy what you can. You really think now is the best time for a promotion?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I know why you ask me to find you Klein."

Rosaline's smile disappeared as she looked to her hands.

"There's a chance it didn't take."

"So you already went to the doctor? Why didn't you tell Fury?"

"Would he really have given me the promotion?"

"Derden. You need to think about what you're doing. This also effects Natasha. Soon enough you're going to have to tell people it's not from nerves. Okay?"

Bobbi left Rosaline to her thoughts. Her hands went to the front of her stomach. She was thankful Natasha hadn't noticed the small curve. Sooner or later, she would have to tell someone.

"Shit..."

-

_Five months ago..._

 

_"Cameron Klein?"_

_"Yes."_

_Natasha was gone for about three months now and Bobbi Morse was able to find him, someone that was tough in a surreal sense and that could be trusted. Klein survived the Triskellion attack, close to getting shot in the head by Rumlow and was one of the agents aboard the Helicarrier in Sokovia only a few years earlier. That was good enough for her..._

_Rosaline shook his hand and sat in the corner bistro with the lunch time rush._

_"Thank you for meeting with me. I try to keep this quick."_

_"It's no problem. Is this work related?"_

_"No but Bobbi was certain that you were the person I was looking for. So, let me just start out... what do you know about me?"_

_"The stories or what's actually true?"_

_"Whatever you've heard..."_

_"You were in New York but ended up comatose, uh... Woke when Hydra fell, invited to train, progressed beautifully. Then there was the mission in Tuscany..."_

_"I don't enjoy talking about that. Ever."_

_"That's okay. That's all I really know."_

_"Cool. I wanted to talk to you because my wife and I were thinking about conceiving..."_

_"You and Natasha are looking for a donor?"_

_"Well, she doesn't know I'm here. I only wanted to know if you would be interested in considering it. I understand if this is a lot to take in."_

_"I... Why would you choose me? I almost feel honored."_

_"You're a survivor and it may sound weird but I wanted someone from Shield. It's hard to explain..."_

_"Wanting to keep it in the family?"_

_They both broke out into laughter, turning a few heads at the counter._

_"The choice to be in the kid's life would be completely up to you but if this were to happen it would be me doing this. Natasha has so much more on her plate..."_

_"If I did, it would be more your kid than mine... but, wow. I will take it into consideration. You don't have a time frame?"_

_"No. I kind of want it to be a surprise for her. It'll be our anniversary in a few months and I'm only tell her that I found someone."_

_"Well that's wonderful news. I think I'm actually going to say yes."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I'm not involved with anyone at the moment and you both deserve this."_

_Rosaline was breathless, wanting to cry._

_"Cameron, I don't know what to say. Thank you."_

_"Yeah," he said with a grin, "I'm keep in contact with you and we'll go from there..."_

_-_

_~~what are you up to today? I miss you._

_~~Are you okay?_

_~~Is something wrong?_

_~~Where are you? Did I do something to make you mad?_

Rosaline deleted her messages and locked her cell, slipping it back into her belt. She felt a bit dizzy but did her best to stay hydrated. She felt no sickness at all. The shaper under her dress was doing it's job but soon she knew she'd have to tell Fury, it would be after this mission. She wouldn't be here now if he did know...

She switched on the mic in her earring and fixed her make-up in the mirror. Her thinly rimmed glasses blinked on as she read the leans.

"Slash to control," she sang softly, "under the rubber of the wheels..."

"Confirmed. Eyes and ears are good. Good luck, Slash."

Rosaline walked out with the clutch under her arm. She stepped out into the day gala, quickly blending in with the crowd.

"Fury to Slash, I've got eye on your six."

"How does it look?"

"I can't tell you, you're married..."

Rosaline chuckled into her champagne.

"What Nat doesn't know won't kill her."

"She's your backup, along with Wanda and Sam."

Rosaline finished her flute, feeling sick to her stomach. She felt herself going distant from Natasha.

 _Shit_ , she thought to herself, _she's going to know_.

"Don't worry, she won't blow your cover. Just make sure to enjoy the party and make sure the people stay safe."

"Yes, sir."

It was the 80th anniversary of Shield and the SSR. The room was flooded the Congressmen, agents, grand-children of the founders and everyone willing to bring peace to the world. Banners were posted around the walls of almost everyone that had worked in this division. She knew she'd have to get a picture next to Peggy Carter's pic but now she was on undercover security detail with a few dozen others should anything bad happen. Soon president Ellis would take the stand and give his speeches.

The energy in the room was enough to make her smile. Then again her dress was starting to feel tight. She slowly made her way to the farthest restroom she could find, after the last of the ladies left, she locked the door and ran for the last stall as her clutch dropped to the floor.

Rosaline braced the toilet and tossed up her champagne, her coughs echoed the walls as the door opened behind her.

"I bet you didn't have anything to eat today," said Natasha. Rosaline felt like she wanted to die as Natasha held her hair back.

"I'm fine," said Rosaline as she wiggled her way past Natasha to the sinks.

In the mirror, Natasha wore a green halter with black heels. She'd cut her hair since Rosaline last saw her. Around her neck was the spider.

After she told Fury, she would have to tell Natasha.

"You certainly had enough to say."

"Fury said he needed someone unknown of a lower level to work undercover security and I wasn't busy."

"Why haven't you texted me back?"

"When it's work, I answer to my S.O. and to Fury."

"Seriously, Rosaline. What is your deal lately? Is it because I'm always gone?"

"No. I want to be left alone."

Rosaline turned to the door.

"I know you've been seeing Klein."

She turned back.

"Excuse me? Have you been stalking me?"

"I was only curious. At first, I though you two were sleeping together. Then I came back early to surprise you, then I heard the end of your conversation at Verne's..."

"That wasn't what you think and I can't tell you now."

"Either you tell me now or I find him and he tells me."

"Natasha, stop it. I'm on comms and I'm working, so just fuck off for right now, okay?"

"You really are starting to sound like your mother."

Rosaline left Natasha in the restroom as she wiped her tears. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Rosaline composed herself quickly and eased herself to the back most part of the celebration where Tony was talking pictures with the guests next to his father's picture.

 _Would my mother be proud_ , Rosaline thought to herself.

"I'd like to think the same thing about my parents and Peitro," said Wanda as she stood next to the wall, "They put his name under the ones that had fallen, though he wasn't with Shield. You have so many thoughts in your head at once. How are you not going mad?"

"I think I am, Wanda."

Rosaline ignored the radio chatter in her ear.

"There are so many that its like a raffle of thoughts and I put my hand inside."

"What else did you pick out?"

"Maple syrup," she giggled.

A smile broke across Rosaline's face. The wind picked up giving her chill as Wanda's face turned to a blank. The crowd settled down with applause as Ellis entered the room with Natasha on his arm, escorting him to the next room for the start of the speeches. This was the time to find a chair and sit.

"Come on, Wanda. Let's go."

She turned to Wanda, seeing the unchanged expression on her face.

"Wanda?"

She touched her hand for whatever reason, getting a shock of electricity as a red wave burned her hand. Rosaline kept as quiet as she could so that no attention was drawn to her. Rosaline looked to her hand, seeing a red scar on her palm.

"What the hell?"

Wanda had disappeared from her sight, while Rosaline backed into a waiter nearly dropping his tray in the process.

"I am so sorry."

"No. It was my fault."

She steadied herself, turning to opening to the next room as she next few moments blended perfectly together. Natasha stepped in front of Ellis to keep him away from a young man. A woman screamed as the man rushed off to the doors outside. There was chaos in seconds. 

Ellis was dragged away as Natasha hit the floor. People were going in every which way to protect the important people as Rosaline dove for Natasha.

"Slash! What's your 20?!"

"Barton, I'm with Romanoff! What the hell just happened?"

"Scarlet Witch is down! She was able to subdue the man before he put a bullet in her. He's in custody."

Rosaline looked down to Natasha as she started to flail. Sticking out of her air was a thin bit of metal, most likely a needle. She must have saved Ellis from whatever was now in her system.

"No, no, no. Someone get to the west drawing room now! Romanoff is unresponsive!"

She drew a karambit and pulled the broken needle from her arm. She made a small cut above the wound and sucked out whatever wasn't blood. The taste of copper filled her mouth along with a sour aftertaste as she spit to the floor, leaving a mixture of red and black. Tony rushed to her side, helping lift Natasha from the floor.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Natasha's head fell back, revealing the necklace to be gone. The world started to spin as she tossed off her heels and jumped in the car with Tony. The ride to the airport was a blur, everything was but the foam that fell from Natasha's mouth was as clear as day.

"What's wrong with her? What..."

The car stopped as Tony exited the car with Natasha. Rosaline gripped the side of the door as Happy dove for her falling body while her eyes drifted closed.

-

Rosaline shook with a start. Her vision swirled with brightness as she tried moving up. She swung her feet to the side of the bed, overcome with sickness as a young woman appeared with a bowl, in time for Rosaline to fill it. She coughed, letting the woman help rinse out her mouth as she tried to breathe.

"Nat..."

"Ms. Derden. I need you to stay calm."

She looked up to the young woman.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Simmons, Jemma. You are at Stark Tower right now."

"Where's Natasha?"

"I'm not able to tell you..."

Rosaline grabbed Jemma and pushed her forward to the bed as she twisted her arm behind her back.

"Where is she?!"

"Jarvis! Lock down bedroom 8!"

Rosaline dove for the door, landing on her side as Jemma was locked in the room. She howled in pain as she looked to her arm. There was a small hole, where an IV had been. Rosaline yanked the rest of the broken tubes from her arms, not caring if the blood fell. She got to her feet and walked the halls.

A faint beeping filled her ears as she entered a large bedroom with a hospital bed. The small frame in the bed made her cry as Rosaline saw a pale Natasha smile to her.

"Hey, Rose. I meant to come see you after I woke up."

She winced terribly as she tried to raise her arm, crying out in pain as she laid back down in the bed.

"I'm not sure what happened to you. It was all a panic. I did what I could. They took the spider and shot Wanda. That's really all I can tell you."

"What are you talking about? Who's Wanda?"

"Wanda Maximoff. She... What's the last thing you remember?"

"I just saw you in the hospital. You grabbed my hand, I had to pry you off of me..."

"Nat, that was..."

_...years ago._

"Derden! What the hell?!"

Tony pulled her from the room and blocked the door as he stood in his suit.

"What happened to her, Tony?"

"Go to the living room! Now! Jarvis, let Simmons loose."

Rosaline walked cautiously pasted the door as Natasha yelled louder in pain. She turned with her legs giving out as Tony caught her, sweeping her up and setting her on one of the couches. Her eyes drifted around the clear windows of the tower. Happy was with Fury and Klein looking over blueprints and arguing. Hawkeye sat in the corner rafter, watching everyone. Tony backed away as Jemma appeared with Bruce.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"He's here to help with Natasha and he pumped your stomach so try and be nice."

Pepper rushed to the elevator as Rosaline lifted herself from the couch. Out the window, it seemed like an ordinary door until the smoke came in her vision. The windows blacked out at once, making her turn back to the group as Piper arrived with Rosaline's mother.

"No! Tony, I am not dealing with this right now..."

"Natasha's dying."

Rosaline was quiet as she braced the couch and sat on the floor behind the large arm so no one but Tony and Barton could see her.

"Rose. You actually bought her more time but it doesn't look good."

Bruce pulled up a chair and sat as far as he could out of Rosaline's reach.

"I've stayed my distance for her safety and that's all it was, Rosaline. She loved you way too much."

"I know. That's why I married her." She looked to her wedding band in tears. "Why doesn't she remember?"

"The man that poisoned her. At first we thought he was going for Ellis but he took the necklace from Natasha."

"Why? It was just a necklace. It wasn't that important."

"Actually," said Tony, "It was. The outside was for appearance's sake until Romanoff came to me, asking to tweak it."

"What?"

"In the large part of the spider was a small USB hidden inside the body. She kept information she was working on."

"Secrets..."

"She was redoing Project Insight but with files she picked up from Hydra, Leviathan, whatever she could get her hands on so that we could stop whoever is trying to kill us. They knew she had it on her."

"How long does she have?"

Bruce cleared his throat calmly.

"Two months but the pain will just get worse with each day. We still don't know what's in her system but it's something more concentrated and similar to a Hydra capsule."

"But why can't she remember anything from the past few years?"

"The poison is working all at once, it's attack her nervous system, her bone marrow, her brain. She can retain some memories but only the ones she's held on to the most."

"She kept saying she was sorry," said Tony as he removed the rest of her armor.

Natasha shouldn't have been sorry for anything, she did what was right.

-

The next day, Rosaline sat with Natasha as she slept. News was flooding around the world. Diplomat's, world leaders, random ordinary people were being killed and she knew it was with Natasha's program. Ellis was moved to the Tower for his protect but Rosaline felt it was another target on their back. If people were being killed, it was only a matter of time before someone stormed the tower.

Fifty people were in the Penthouse level at once, all trying to stay sane and safe, or planning a route to a safer place but really it was to stay alive.

She heard Natasha wake as she cried from moving her arms.

"Morning. What do you remember? Take your time."

"The..." She opened her eyes as tears fell. "Restroom at the gala. You weren't feeling well."

Rosaline smiled through her own tears.

"Morning sickness."

"I know. I told you I wanted to wait. Klein had already told me. I just wanted you to be honest."

"I'm sorry. I should have waited."

"Well, now I know. It's going to be a girl. I can tell."

Rosaline held Natasha's hand through the pain.

"You're a show off, you know."

"Did you pick a name yet?" Rosaline shook her head. "Well, definitely not Nina."

"No argument there. How about something Russian, so she can be apart of you?"

"Alianovna. So she'll know who loved her and her mother."

"You'll be her mother too," she sobbed.

"I know."

Natasha swallowed her tears and closed her eyes as Tony appeared in the doorway.

"Rose, we need to talk."

She joined Tony and everyone else in the main room as Fury climbed a table to over look the room.

"Ellis just left three hours ago. I've been informed that he's been gunned down."

The air in the room grew cold as Tony helped Rosaline into a chair.

"Rogers is missing, presumed dead. Rhodes, Wilson, Cho, May, Fitz-Simmons, Morse, others have been found dead as well. This is no longer about trying to fight back. They are finding us. If you have families, go to them and go dark. I'm not keeping you here, so I suggest you go now."

The people of Stark Tower moved to the elevators in panic leaving the room silent as Rosaline was left with to her thoughts. Tony, Bruce, Pepper, Fury, her mother, Klein and Happy were all that was left. Barton tried to stay but he was ordered by Fury to take his family deeper into hiding. For a moment, she saw Wanda, only for her to disappear when she blinked.

Tony knelt in front of her so she wouldn't have to focus on the controlled panic of the room.

"Hey, kid. Everyone's going to a safe house in Oregon. The playground in Canada's been compromised."

"What about Natasha?"

"She may not be able to come along."

"Then I'll stay here..."

"It's okay," he whispered. "I have a shelter about a few miles under the tower. Me and Pepper are going to stay behind. I'm not sure what Happy's going to do."

"Stark," said Fury as he came to their side. "Oregon is down. We have under an hour to be gone."

"She's not getting better. Natasha can't keep going like this..."

Rosaline lost her voice as Fury took her hand.

"She's still fighting."

She only shook her head.

"What about tomorrow or the day after that?"

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"I'd rather... her... her not be in anymore pain. She's asleep now... She's hurting so much."

Fury shook his head and walked as Nina watched with tears in her eyes. Everyone already knew. Rosaline carried herself to Natasha's door as she tried to control her breathing.

"Would you do this for Pepper, Tony?"

"I would do what was right. Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No. If I do this and we survive this, I want you to convict me and put me away."

"I can forge papers saying we where in Vermont. It's legal there."

"I don't think I could live with myself."

"We all know about the baby."

"I want you and Pepper to have her. Natasha chose the name already."

Tony opened the door as Rosaline slowly approached the bed. The lock clicked as she looked down to the bed. Natasha's hair casscaded over the white pillow giving it color. Her fists clenched, letting her know Natasha was in a deep sleep.

"Hey," she whispered, felling her voice shake, "I never thanked you for saving me from all of those things that tried killing me all those years ago. You even saved me from my mother. I told them to put me away because I don't think I live with myself for doing this."

Tears stained her cheeks as she reached for the pillow from her seat. She leaned over, kissing Natasha on the lips, remembering the soft curves of her face as she positioned the pillow over her face.

_I'm sorry, Natasha._

If she said it out loud, she was sure Natasha would have woken up. She took a breath and pressed the pillow to Natasha's face. She immediately started fighting as Rosaline closed her eyes, reliving every memory with Natasha as she screamed into the pillow.

"I love you..."

Time was in a standstill as she finally opened her eyes to the sound of a flat line. Her mouth opened in shook as she turned off the machine. She moved from the bed as Natasha's body was still. Rosaline turned from the bed and rushed from the room as Tony caught her in his arms. Rosaline screamed in grief as her voice carried to the rest of Stark Tower.

"It's okay, kid. I've got you..."

Rosaline saw Wanda again as she vanished behind her mother, who appeared with a bag in her hand as she started towards her. She pushed herself to her feet to get out of the hall and to a different place. Nina grabbed her wrist as Rosaline turned, clocking her in the face.

"Why the hell are you here?! You were going to let me die!"

Whoever was left tried pulling Rosaline from her mother as she still swung her arm. Klein and Happy held her still as Nina rushed for the elevator.

"That's all you've ever done, run away, you coward! I hope they find you!"

The shattering glass windows sent everyone to their feet as a Quinjet appeared from its stealth mode. Rosaline scrambled to the hidden elevators as bullets filled the tower.

Pepper went down first, along with Fury and Tony.

The doors opened letting Rosaline inside with her mother and Bruce.

"Cameron, run!"

Happy and Klein ran for the door as they were shot. Rosaline was covered in Klein's blood as his dead body hit the closed doors.

"Jarvis!" yelled Bruce, "Get us underground now!"

Rosaline shook as Nina took her hand.

"Baby?"

She refused to answer anyone as the door opened to a hallway leading to a steel door. Nina guided her inside as Bruce seal them all in the shelter. Rosaline was on auto-pilot.

Everyone was dead.

Everyone...

Everyone but the people she hated most...

Bruce shined a light in Rosaline's eyes as she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

"You're in shock."

"No shit, Sherlock." She could feel the blood drying on her face as she grew angry. "Why are you even here?"

"To help with Natasha, I was only trying to do what was best for her."

"You are full of shit. Do you know how long it's been for someone to find you?"

Rosaline waited for her mother to say something smartass, only seeing her gone.

"I am not getting into a conversation with you right now. Mom!"

Nina was flat on the floor with a pool of blood underneath her. She must have been shot when she was running to the elevator. Bruce didn't even bother to go near the blood.

"There's a furnace, a-around..."

"Why am I fucking stuck here with you?"

The shelter was spacious and breathable but at the same time was closing in on her.

"This can't be real," she panted. Bruce was in slow motion as he followed Rosaline to the door. Wanda stood near the wooden table near the door. She still had the same blank look in her eyes.

Her hand felt hot as she looked to her palm. There was a dull ache as she winced.

"This can't be real. It's just a dream..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You should be the Hulk by now. You should be as angry as I am."

Wanda's body quickly fading in and out.

"No one's been able to find you, not even Natasha. You left to protect her. If this were real, you wouldn't even be here."

"W-What are you saying?"

She grabbed a chair and swung, breaking the hard metal over Banner's back as he yelled in pain. Rosaline backed into the wall as she watched Banner turn. His voice filled her with fear as a roar filled the shelter.

"This isn't real."

The Hulk turned, furiously eyeing Rosaline as she calmly backed into the steel door. She held her stomach, breathing as calmly as she could.

"This isn't real..."

Banner roared and jumped torwards the doors. Rosaline reached for Wanda's hand, feeling her body burst into flames as she screamed.

_This isn't real..._

 


	4. Wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied about there only being three chapters. I regret nothing...
> 
> I will always give a happy ending to whoever fucking deserves it.

 

She was blinded with nothing but red. Banner's eyes, the blood of her mother, of everyone that dead in Stark Tower, Natasha's hair over her pillow. The mixture of blood and poison on the west drawing room floor vanished.

Rosaline screamed at the top of her lungs as the molecules of her body was on fire. She felt like she was being pulled apart and put back together again at the same time. Natasha's smile and sad eyes filled her vision as she let go of Wanda's hand.

The scar still pulsed as she backed away. Wanda gasped as she rounded the counter, out of Rosaline's sight. She took a second to absorb everything around her. Tony was taking pictures in front of Howard's profile on the wall and she could still taste the vomit that lingered in her mouth.

She tettered for a moment, bumping into the same waiter with an empty tray.

"I am so sorry," he started.

"No. It was... Shit."

Natasha held already entered the room with Ellis as she pushed her way into the crowd, she moved across the aisle as she spotted the same young man that poisoned Natasha. He smiled taking a step forward as Natasha stepped to the side. Rosaline shot her hand out and grabbed the man by the collar and wrestled him to the ground.

"Get Ellis out of here," ordered Natasha as Rosaline looked up to her.

"Derden. What the hell is going on?"

"I have a suspect in the west drawing room, Fury."

"Stand down, Derden!"

Rosaline felt the man's elbow drive into her cheek as he knocked her to the ground. The room was closed off as Agents circled the room. Guns were pointed at both Rosaline and the man as they were forced to their knees. She didn't want to choke the life from him. Not with almost every gun on her.

"We have them down, sir."

"Please! Let me go I didn't do anything! I'm just the photographer's assistant. Someone pushed me into the aisle."

Rosaline let her bottled emotions show as she looked to the necklace securely around her neck.

"Natasha, please. You have to listen. He's bad. I just don't know who he's with."

"She's lying!"

"Both of you stop it," said Natasha as she cocked her gun. She had never been at the other end of Natasha's gun before. If what she saw was going to happen then she really had nothing to lose.

"Natasha! Check him! He has a needle of poison somewhere on him! It wasn't for Ellis, it was for you."

"Why is that?"

"Because of your modern reboot of Project Insight, which I'd like to say is the dumbest fucking idea I've ever heard. Look, Wanda had a vision or something like that. Find her and ask her."

Natasha shifted on her feet, unsure of what to do.

"Are you kidding me? What other proof do you need? He takes your necklace and kills Wanda on the way out. Somehow they get ahold of Insight because you did a piss poor job at keeping it secure. The poison kills you after two months. It attacks your whole body but it leaves you in pain."

"That's not good enough..."

"You know that I'm pregnant! You've already talked to Klein and you only wanted me to tell the truth. You say you know it girl and you want her to be named Alianovna because you knew you weren't going to survive and you wanted to know that you loved her. Tell me that I'm lying so far, Natasha."

"I'm sorry," she said unchanged, "Get up."

Natasha holstered her weapon and took Rosaline into her arms.

"Please don't ever compare me to Nina ever again."

"I promise. I knew you were going to start without me and that's okay. I've always wanted a girl..."

Rosaline blink for a second as the young man was quick to his feet. In the time the shield agents pointed their weapons, Rosaline pulled Natasha put of the way of his needle. Rosaline grabbed his wrist and ran the blade of her karambit down his arm into a single slash as he called out in pain. The syringe rolled from his hand and into Natasha's palm as she jabbed him with the needle and pressed down with her thumb.

The young man was already foaming at the mouth before his body hit the floor. Natasha pulled Rosaline away as Nick guided Wanda into the drawing room.

"See, this is why we can't have nice things."

"He tried to kill her..."

"I don't want to play bad guy but it's hearsay unless you can provide proof."

"Insight's in the damn butt of the necklace, she had Tony tinker with it!"

"Again Derden, its not enough. Wanda is ready to show me."

He held out his hand to her, waiting.

"No, I'm not living that again. There was too much blood spilt."

"Rose, it's okay. I'll still be here."

"No, please don't..."

Rosaline felt her body jerk as someone Ice'd her. She feel in sleep as Fury and Wanda took her hand.

She was powerless as she relived every event, every color of the 24 hours as she tried to fight her actions. She watched Fury as she pinned Simmons down to the bed and run for the hallway. The pain was just as real as she pulled the tubes from her arms.

Her body jerked again as she saw Fury and councilwoman Hawley. She closed her eyes full of tears as they watched her kill Natasha in her sleep. Her breathing got worse as she ran for the elevators. She turned, almost drowning in blood as she let out a scream, being dragged to the pits of hell with Nina and Banner.

She ignored her dying mother and swung with all her might as Banner hulked out. Her back hit the steel door as Wanda wasn't in her sight. She was on her own.

"Wake up..."

Banner jumped to the door in a fury as Rosaline fled for the hallway. There had to be somewhere for her to hide. She leaped over her mother, only for her to be caught by Nina as she lifted part of her dead body.

"Ungrateful bitch. I hope he tears you apart."

The hulk appeared around the corner and reached for her. She kicked herself from her mother's grasp as a hand pulled her away from the chaos. She looked up to Natasha in her Shield jumpsuit.

She screamed as Natasha pulled her from her dreams and into the holding area where she was kept. Rosaline was fully hysterical as Natasha took her into her arms. She could feel the pain of her tears as she started to shed her own. Now wasn't the time for Black Widow.

"Rosaline, this isn't a dream anymore." She slapped her to calm her for a minute as she took Rosaline's hands and formed them to her face.

"Look! I'm here. Just breathe, breathe for me Rosie. I'm real, see?"

She kissed Rosaline, locking her lips with hers as Rosaline controlled her breathing.

"Nat."

"Good girl. I thought I lost you for a sec."

She moved into the small mattress Rosaline had rested for the past few hours.

"Please don't make me go back," she sobbed.

"I promise, Rosaline but they all had to look. I swear on my life you will never have to look back on that ever again. Understand? I will be here for you like you always have with me. I love you, Rose."

"They all enjoyed watching..."

Natasha bit her lip, knowing there were only so many agents on the other side of the room just waiting for Rosaline to implode. Watching her like a caged animal was not to way to go with her wife in the mix. She bit into her guantlet and exposed a few wires and aimed for the ceiling as she connected the two copper ends. The lights in the room shorted as people could be seen on the other side of the tinted windows. She aimed her wires for the door shorting the lock as it shift into place and wired down. She tossed her gauntlets to the floor and smiled.

"There," she said into the darkness of the cell. "That should by us a few hours. No one hurts my baby."

Rosaline only sobbed into Natasha's shoulder as she comforted her Rosaline. _Her Rosaline..._

-

Natasha felt the light come to life as she woke on the empty mattress.

"Rosie?"

The door was wide open as Natasha found a yellow post it on the handle in Rosaline's handwriting.

_Off training. Come find me..._

Natasha shoved the sticky note and her gloves into her pocket as she let the top of the jumpsuit fall to her waist. She stretched out her nude tank to let the fabric breathe. She walked cautiously, almost waiting for someone to stop her. She climbed the stairs in the main building of the acamedy as Bobbi stepped out for a second.

"What the hell do you want, Hunter," she said forcefully hushed as she walked away. Natasha waited until Bobbi was in the next room as she peered into the training room to Rosaline. She was busy watching the movements of her hand as she twirled the 6 foot staff on her fingers. She caught it all while holding her canteen.

Either Bobbi started her hard with the 6 footer or Rosaline was really progressing.

She leaned against the door as she took in the sight of Rosie.

With the staff and the bottle, she twirled on her foot on instinct as the staff circled once on her right side then once on her left side, swinging the staff under her bottle arm. The middle of the staff balanced onto her shoulder, moving across her neck all while using the momentum and her body to keep it turning as it spun across her shoulderblades and sportsbra straps ending at her left shoulder. The staff stopped for the briefest of moments as it rolled back to her neck, leaning with the curve as she reached up and circled the staff back around the back of her neck, taking a single step forward, drinking from the bottle as the staff rested in her hand.

Natasha realized she was holding her breath as she watched start on a new combination with the plastic staff.

"Natasha."

"I'm sorry, Bobbi. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No actually. I need to step away for a few hours and she wants to stay in Fury's good eyes with training so if you want to take over..."

"Sure, I'll be sure to leave her in a few pieces."

"Thanks, Romanoff."

Natasha closed the door behind her, getting Rosaline's attention as she slapped the sid of her face with the staff.

"Dammit," she cried out as she dropped her bottle on the mat, drenching it with water.

Natasha rushed to her side as she inspected the growing welt near her eye.

"It's okay, I'll survive..."

Natasha looked around her skin seeing the work she had done on herself. There was a bruise on her right shoulder from Sniper practice, she must have still been getting use to the recoil. Her arms were naked from the make-up as healing yellow bruises covered her arms.

She smiled as she lead her to the bench near the wall.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fury's putting me on the back burner because I didn't tell him about the pregnancy. So until the end of the week, I do as much hand-to-hand that I can remember then I'm off to logistics and computers for hacking and tracking. Yay..."

"I'm sure if Johnson isn't busy, she could help you with that."

"What about you?"

"It's my job to go out and save the world so that you and our kid will be safe."

"How long have you know?"

"Honestly, it was yours boobs that gave you away."

"What?"

"Look at them, their practically falling out of the bra. I can hear the seams crying."

"I can't believe my girls betrayed me. Traitors," she growled looking down. "I honestly don't feel anything except for morning sickness."

"Six more months and you'll feel something totally different. I'm glad you chose Klein."

"Me too."

"Just in case I go away again, I want him by your side so he can watch you."

"You're okay with that?"

"I just want you to be happy," said Natasha as she pushed the hair from Rosaline's face.

"I'm sorry I lied."

"I forgive you," she whispered as she kissed Rosaline on her lips. She put her arm around her, putting her other hand at her stomach. "I can't wait for you to get huge."

"I got another month at best."

"Yeah? We'll see what happens when I stockpile you with Raisin creme pies."

"I don't like raisins."

"That's what Laura said when she was pregnant with Nathanial..."

-

Natasha set her quinjet in the feild next to the hospital. She felt on edge as she walked into the front doors, trying to find the delivery floor. She knew she had a concussion but it could wait. A security guard was waiting for her as the elevator doors opened. She ducked him and ran down the hall until she saw Klein in the hallway.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. You can't go down there."

Natasha turned on her heel coming face to face with the security guard as she got closer to him.

"I work for Shield, my wife is in that delivery room and I will fucking see her if I wish. I just kick a three day mission about 60 hours short to be here, mind you I think I shot a man twice in his kneecap but it was the right man. I have a loaded gun in my hand. So please, please, _please_... tell me again that I can't go see my wife."

Klein rushed inbetween them as he pushed them apart. He dropped a Jansport bag on the floor and grabbed the gun from Natasha, unloading the weapon and handing it back to her.

"Show him the badge, you have to show badges here, Nat."

"Jesus Christ, does Happy work here too."

She showed the badge as he backed away about a foot.

"You still can't go in there dress like that. You're bleeding and covered in dirt."

That was no lie. She had just come from a mission and frankly she did smell a bit.

"Natasha, what the hell. Take the bag and get cleaned up the contractions are only ten minutes apart. You can go in when your sterile enough. She's been kicking away the stir-ups waiting for you, now go! Why are you still standing here?! Go!"

She grabbed the bag and followed the secruity guard to the main floor where she was stitched up and cleaned. She didn't argue as she slipped into the scrubs that were given to her.

She pulled her clean, wet hair into a bun as the elevator went back up to her floor.

"I'm sorry for giving you crap, you were just doing your job."

"First one?"

"She may want more. I may get her a farm."

"How many years?"

"Five. We met during the Battle of New York. She actually saved me."

"That's sweet."

"I actually saved her first but it's been a crazy ride."

"And it will only get crazier. Good luck."

The guard stayed in the elevator as Natasha ran to the hall and into the room. The doctors were preparing to move her into the stir-ups as Rosaline reached behind her.

"Hey, bitch. Glad you could make it."

"They wouldn't let me in unless I showered."

"I should get a picture of you in that gown and cap. They already gave me the spinal tap..."

"Yeah, I can tell."

She held back a cry as she gripped Natasha's hand. Natasha watched from over Rosaline's shoulder as the doctors were preparing for her.

"Rosaline, the baby is working itself out. You can push if you want to."

"What?"

"Go ahead and push, honey. Just one push..."

Rosaline yelled as she gave a single push.

"Good job, Rosaline. The baby's almost out. You want to look?"

Rosaline let go of Natasha's hand and reached for her gown, pulling the baby with her as she laid back down. The baby cried as she wailed in her mother's arms.

Natasha laughed as the doctor's worked to get the baby clean. Natasha cut the cord and watched their little baby girl calm slightly as she moved her head into Natasha's touch. She still cried but was calm as she felt the skin of both of her mothers.

"Good job, Rosaline. She's perfect."

-

The elevator ride up wasn't as bad as they thought but Natalie could only think about what would wait on the other side of the doors when they opened.

"Jarvis. When we get to the floor, just let me out. Then, wait for them."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Ali is a bit sensative to loudness."

"And? She's a baby..."

"Thor may be on the other side of that door. Asgardians are known for their celebrations."

"Go it."

The doors opened as Rosaline moved out of sight with the baby. Natasha snuck in as everyone was waiting around the corner. Natasha put up her hands as soon as she saw Thor, quickly keeping the room silent. Tony pulled the batteries from his Tower remote as if on cue while everyone gathered around Natasha.

"Okay, so I'm going back from them. Don't... do any superheroic. Thor, I swear on my child, if you scare her, I will kill you in your sleep."

"You have my word, Black Widow."

Natasha stepped back, waving to Rosaline.

"Everyone meet Alienovna Wanda Rushman. The itsy bitsy spider."

Everyone tried to rush for the baby only for Pepper to scoop her away from Rosaline first as Ali laughed in her arms.

"Look at that smile," cooed Pepper, "She obivously got that from Natasha. Look at that mischief..."

Wanda stood next to them, trying to hide her smile.

"You really give her my name."

"Well, you are a girl and without you we'd all be died."

Pepper handed the baby to Wanda as she lead her to the nearest couch.

"Do you think she'll realized she was just born into the weirdest family that ever existed," asked Rosaline as she watched Ali swing her arms to touch Wanda's face.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I honestly can't wait until you have another."

"Just one year and then we'll talk."

"Okay."

Wanda handed the baby to Laura as she and Clint smiled to Ali.

"I called Nina."

"I know. She called me and said something biblical. I told her I was too busy to talk because you were busy eating out my snatch."

Natasha broke out into a quiet laughter as she lead them to an empty space on one of the couches.

"I want one," said Pepper as she looked to Tony.

"Can I finally buy you the farm?"

Natasha put her arm around Rosaline as she watched her family together around Stark Tower. Ali shouted playfully as she reached out for Natasha. She grabbed her mother's curls and laughed as she rested in Natasha's arm.

Rosaline fixed her dress as she started to sing to Ali.

_"The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the waterspout..."_


End file.
